Blog użytkownika:Okeana/Zagubiona w losie
! ^^}} Chcę wam zaprezentować nowe opowiadanie. Żeby było jasne Żółwie oczywiście będą. Tylko nie wiem od którego rozdziału. Najprawdopodobniej od drugiego. Ale jeszcze zobaczymy. Bohaterka będzie mieć tak na imię, poniewać był brak pomysłów, a że, jest trochę prawy bądz nie ze mnie. Opis wstępny Pewna dziewczyna o imieniu Rinkashichika w wypadku traci przytomność. Dziwnym cudem trafia do innego świata, gdzie próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś o sobię. Spotyka tam nowych tajemniczych przyjaciół, którzy próbują jej pomóc z całych sił. Jednak jak się okazuje z nastolatką jest coś nie tak przez co natrafiają na nowe przygody wraz z kłopotami. Prolog Nazywam się Rinkashichika i chodzę do trzeciej klasy gimnazjum, właściwie to już ją prawie skończyłam. Tak, zgadza się niedługo wakacje. Nie cieszę się z tego powodu. Ale nie myślcie, że to dlatego, że opuszam szkołę a z nią znajomych. Wręcz przeciwnie. Od jakiegoś roku nie potrafię się szczerze uśmiechnąć. Jak już to robię, to wiedz, że to jest nie szczery uśmiech. Umarłam rok temu, kiedy nie dostałam tego czego chciałam. Po prostu… Moje marzenie… One… Umarło… - Rusz się ślamazaro! – wyrwał mnie krzyk z mojej lewej strony. człowieka którego nienawidzę. Głównie takim debilom w głowach robienie żartów z ludzi, wyśmiewanie się, że ktoś jest inny itp. Ile ja bym dała, żeby oni by przeżyli to samo i zrozumieli co robią źle. Ja oczywiście nie dałam po sobie nic poznać. I siedziałam dalej na ławce wlepiając wzrok w drabinki naprzeciw mnie. - Rinkashichika! Nie słyszysz, że ciebie wołają?! Marsz na boisko! – krzyknął nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego. Nie miałam w tej szkole życia. Każdy mnie przekreślał. I to głównie dlatego, że miałam blond włosy lekko podrudziałe zawsze związane w kucyk, niebisko-szare oczy, lekko widoczne piegi i co najgorsze bardzo niski wzrost. A nauczyciele wcale nie byli lepsi. Mieli swoich pupilków i to ich zawsze chwalili i brali do łatwiejszych pytań, a ja jako kozioł ofiarny zawsze dostawałam opierz i same ciężki pytania. W końcu wyszłam niechętnie na boisko z kamienną twarzą. Zawsze mam taki wyraz twarzy. Całe szczęście jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie. Brak u mnie uśmiechu, uczuć, słów do innych, życia. Co z tego, że żyję jak nie potrafię żyć? Umarłam… Rozdział 1 - Nareszcie wakacje! – krzyknęłam bez emocji. Gdy każdy się żegnał, ja już wyszłam ze szkoły. Jak to zawsze było. Sama wracałam ze szkoły. Nikt nigdy mną się nie interesował, co jest bardzo przykre i smutne. Już tego tak nie przeżywam jak dawniej, przyzwyczaiłam się do bycia odtrącaną przez wszystkich. Dochodząc do pierwszego skrzyżowania zatrzymałam się. Podniosłam głowę i obejrzałam się przez ramię. W tyle za mną stał żółto-biały budynek, o które dzieliło mnie zaledwie 150 metrów. Wspomnienia wracają, jak patrzy się na szkołę do której się więcej nie wróci. Ale zaraz… Czy tak powinny wyglądać wspomnienia? Bycie gorszą? Nie mogąc już wytrzymać od przeszłości odwróciłam wzrok i poszłam dalej niosąc teczkę ze świadectwami i innymi papierami. Po kilku minutach dotarłam do domu. Otworzyłam furtkę do bloku wpisując kod i przeszłam dalej. Przeszłam przy parkingu a następnie klatką schodową na trzecie piętro. Otworzyłam drzwi, zapaliłam światło i krzyknęłam: - Wróciłam! Jak zwykle rodzice byli jeszcze w pracy, kiedy ja miałam resztę dnia dla siebie. Każda normalna osoba by się ucieszyła, ale nie ja. Nie mam nawet z kim porozmawiać. A więc resztę wieczoru musiałam spędzić przed telewizorem bądź czym kolwiek, byle tylko nie stracić dnia na nudzenie się. Usiadłam na łóżku i włączyłam telewizor. Jak zwykle leciały te całe nudne seriale, które za grosz mnie nie interesowały. Znudzona przełączałam kanały. Nagle do moich uszu dotarł dziwny dźwięk z laptopa. Wyłączyłam tv i podeszłam leniwym krokiem do sprzętu. Przez ten dźwięk, byłam prawie na sto procent pewna, że się zepsuł. Ale jak się tylko okazało, to była wiadomość, która przyszła na maila. Jak zwykle nudna reklama. Zastanawia mnie tylko od kiedy wiadomości na mailu mają dźwięk powiadomień… Po chwili dostrzegłam kilka wiadomości z bardzo dobrze znanej mi strony. Od roku tam nie zaglądałam, odkąd moje marzenie uległo w gruzach. Tym razem postanowiłam się przełamać i tam zerknąć. Dowiedziałam się, że cały sezon leży w plecy. Więc resztę wieczoru spędziłam na oglądaniu zaległości. Nawet się nie spostrzegłam, kiedy zrobił się ranek i rodzice wrócili. Miło było sobie przypomnieć serial, który kiedyś tak się uwielbiało. Ale do niego nie powrócę. Nie mam tak silnej woli jak kiedyś, że się uparłam i robiłam. Wyłączyłam komputer i się rzucił na łóżko, ponieważ to pierwszy dzień wakacji postanowiłam go przespać. I tak właśnie zaczęły się kolejne nudne wakacje… ---- Rozdział 2 wkrótce ;3 Pewnie kompletnie was zanudziłam. Spokojnie będę żółwie, ale za dwa rozdziały. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. * Opowiadanie powstało na potrzebę opowiadania "Magiczna Więź" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania